La prohibición
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Minato y Kushina han muerto, el Kyubi ha sido sellado y Naruto ha quedado huérfano. Para Kakashi todas esas noticias llegan de golpe cuando irrumpe sin querer en una reunión entre el Tercero, Danzou y los dos ancianos, que discuten acerca del futuro de Naruto. Pero lo único que escucha el ANBU es el llanto del bebé y el irracional impulso de llevárselo con él. Pero no puede.


**La prohibición**

Dsiclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: Precuela de "Recuerdo lejano", pero se pueden leer por separado perfectamente.

* * *

Kakashi aún recuerda la noticia que el Tercero le dio cuando despuntó el primer alba tras el ataque del Kyubi. Había ido corriendo al despacho del Hokage, interrumpiendo una reunión secreta sin saberlo. Lo primero que le golpeó fue el olor a sangre, sangre que le era familiar.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para percatarse de que había interrumpido algo que no debía, pues el Tercero, Danzou, los dos ancianos, los cadáveres de Minato y Kushina y un bebé recién nacido con un sello sobre su estómago eran prueba suficiente de que eso era algo que no se había dicho al mundo.

Y no necesitó más para saber qué se trataba de Naruto. Y que el Kyubi estaría en su interior, sellado, por obra de sus padres y el jutsu que su maestro había estado estudiando hacía poco.

El joven ANBU cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose mareado de pronto. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Primero su madre, luego su padre, a continuación Obito, casi al instante Rin y como una cadena de desgracias interminables Minato y Kushina.

No podía con ello, no podía soportarlo sin tener un ataque de histeria o algo por el estilo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada o recriminar si quiera—no tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer y, mucho menos, qué debía hacer—Naruto comenzó a llorar.

Fue como si hubieran encendido un faro, pues de pronto fue consciente de que le habían estado hablando desde que llegó. Sin embargo solo había sido capaz de quedarse petrificado mientras miraba los cadáveres de las dos últimas personas importantes que quedaban en su vida.

Separó los labios con lentitud, sintiendo la boca seca y la lengua tonta.

—¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?—Preguntó en un susurro.—¿Minato-sensei no ha logrado sellar bien al Kyubi?

Decir que los presentes se sorprendieron fue decir poco. Pero él era el ANBU del Cuarto Hokage, su mano derecha, su aprendiz y su leal ayudante. Había conocido a su maestro mejor de lo que había conocido a su padre y Minato le había conocido mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía.

Era algo comprensible.

El Tercero se acercó a Kakashi con paso calmo.

—¿Sabías el plan de Minato?—Preguntó mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro.

Kakashi negó.

—Ayudé al sensei a encontrar los pergaminos donde se redactaba la técnica. Es evidente deducir lo ocurrido a partir de...—Dudó un segundo, pero era un ANBU, el ANBU del Cuarto.—Las pruebas hablan por sí solas...

Sarutobi asintió con pesar, aún con su traje de pelea.

—Comprendo, tal vez necesitemos hacerte unas preguntas después.

Kakashi asintió, sin despegar los ojos de Naruto y su llanto envolvente.

Danzou fue a decir algo, tal vez que se retirara, pero no podía hacerlo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?—Preguntó nuevamente.

—No seas...

—Espera Danzou.—Pidió Sarutobi, diplomático.—Esta sano, sin embargo no ha parado de llorar desde...

Kakashi asintió, sin necesidad de que el anciano terminase la frase. No era necesario. Kakashi dio un paso hacia Naruto, pidiendo mudo permiso al antiguo Hokage para acercarse al hijo de su mentor. Sarutobi accedió, haciendo un ademán a los ancianos y a Danzou para que permitieran al joven ninja acercarse al bebé.

Kakashi tomó la mano del bebé, que disminuyó un poco la intensidad de su llanto. Los inmensos ojos azules le observaban con súplica, asustados y abandonados. ¿Era esa la forma en la que miró a Minato cuando murió su padre, Sakumo? De pronto sintió furia contra el mundo entero, contra el Tercero por no haber hecho nada, contra Konoha y la Nación del Fuego, contra los ninjas, contra Jiraiya, contra la sangre, la sal... Contra sí mismo por no haber estado allí...

Tomó al pequeño Naruto entre sus brazos, acunándole con cuidado y cariño. El niño dejó de llorar, embriagado por el calor que emanaba del ninja copia, sintiéndose a salvo entre los brazos del adolescente que susurraba palabras de una canción vagamente familiar. Una que su madre le había cantado todo los días mientras estaba en su vientre. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, sólo quería permanecer entre los brazos de alguien un poco más.

Kakashi giró sobre sus talones, sin despegar sus ojos—ojo—del pequeño.

—Creo que tiene hambre.—Susurró al Tercero, mientras Naruto jugaba a chuparse las pequeñas manitas.

Sarutobi le pidió que le acompañara, tras darle un biberón para el pequeño Naruto. Mientras caminaban al tejado del recinto Kakashi le daba el biberón a un ansioso Naruto, que engullía gustoso la primera comida de su vida.

Una vez, recordó, había tenido que criar a un cachorro de perro. Y estaba resultando ser muy similar, en cierta forma. Además había leído libro sobre cuidar bebés junto a Kushina y Minato.

Al llegar al tejado Naruto había terminado su biberón y echado el flatito. Kakashi lo meció suavemente, acariciando las mejillas rayadas del pequeño, quien rió alegremente como si no hubiese mal en el mundo.

—Jiraiya es el padrino.

Kakashi asintió.

—Lo sé, pero no se encuentra aquí.—Comentó acariciando los cabellos dorados del pequeño.

—Ese es el problema.—Dijo en un suspiro.—Y es cuestión de tiempo que toda la aldea sepa que el Kyubi este sellado en su interior...

Negó con gravedad, luego prosiguió:

—Nadie querrá nada de Naruto, solo le mirarán y verán al zorro demoníaco que nos atacó con tanto odio. —Terminó de explicar el Tercero.

Naruto emitió un pequeño ruidito, estirando la mano para tocar la mejilla—tras la máscara—del adolescente. Kakashi lo miró y no encontró señal alguna del Kyubi, Solo vio los parecidos que tenía con sus progenitores y sus propios rasgos.

Solo vio a Naruto.

—Yo lo cuidaré.—Dijo tomando la mano del bebé que trataba de quitarle la máscara, cosa que molestó a Naruto quien quería ver su cara.

Sarutobi negó

—Me temo que no es posible, Kakashi.

El ANBU le miró, atónito, incapaz de creer en lo que decía. ¿Qué no podía? Por favor, él se había hecho cargo de la casa cuando su madre faltó—su padre, por muy bueno que fuese, solía estar siempre de misión—cuando Sakumo murió se hizo cargo de sí mismo totalmente e, incluso, ayudó a Minato y Kushina a arreglar el futuro cuarto de Naruto; de hecho estuvo con ellos durante todo el embarazo.

Conocía a Naruto, prácticamente, desde antes de ser concebido.

Era el indicado.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Insistió aferrándose al bebé que jugaba con mechones de su pelo. —Soy muy capaz, puedo hacerlo…

Sarutobi alzó una mano, pidiéndole silencio. A continuación le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y triste, casi inundadas por la piedad.

Y aquello molestó al shinobi más de lo que pudo haber pensado.

—Kakashi, escucha, ahora necesitamos a todos los ninjas de los que dispongamos. Necesito que estés bajo mi mando, que sirvas a Konoha hasta el final. —Explicó lentamente, acercándose al adolescente para tomar a Naruto. —Y nadie puede saber que es hijo de Minato, nadie fuera de la villa puede ni sospechar que el Kyubi está dentro de él…

Kakashi abrazó más a Naruto, que había comenzado a babearle el hombro.

—Pero…

El Tercer Hokage negó.

—Atiende a razones, no puedes.

—¿Quién le cuidará? —Preguntó aterrado.

Sarutobi posó una mano sobre la del joven ninja, tratando de calmarle.

—Yo me encargaré de eso.

Kakashi dio un paso atrás, notando contra su espalda la barandilla de metal.

—Es lo mejor Kakashi, sino los ninjas que traten de atentar contra tu vida irán por Naruto también.

Naruto bostezó, haciéndose un ovillo entre los brazos de Kakashi, preparándose para dormir plácidamente entre los brazos pálidos del adolescente que con tanta desesperación se aferraba a él.

—¿Me promete que no le pasará nada? —Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

El Tercero volvió a acercarse a él.

—Te prometo que Naruto estará bien, incluso podrás verlo de vez en cuando, pero él jamás podrá verte…—Dijo poniendo las manos en la espalda de Naruto, dispuesto a tomarlo de los brazos de Kakashi. —No podemos arriesgarnos, es muy peligroso…

Kakashi asintió, aún sin atreverse a soltar al bebé.

—Quiero una misión. —Pidió con voz estrangulada. —Para mañana mismo a ser posible.

Sarutobi asintió con tristeza, tomando a Naruto entre sus brazos.

Kakashi ahogó las ganas de golpear al Hokage y huir con el bebé, pues sería algo estúpido e infructuoso.

—Prométame que parte de mis ingresos irá para Naruto. —Pidió con la mano del pequeño sobre la suya. —Yo apenas gasto y los ahorros de Minato-sensei y Kushina se acabarán en algún momento…

—No es necesario, Kakashi.

Kakashi negó, obstinado.

—Lo es para mí, así que prométame que cogerá el dinero de mi cuenta si a Naruto le hiciera falta.

Sarutobi colocó su mano sobre la de Kakashi, incitándole a separarse de Naruto hasta que pasaran doce años, hasta que se graduara y Kakashi pudiera ser su maestro—pero eso el ANBU no lo sabía—.

—Lo prometo.

Y así se llevó al pequeño dormido, arrebatándole a Kakashi cualquier prueba de que una vez existieron Minato y Kushina, las últimas personas importantes de su vida que le dijeron que le querían. Ya no, se dijo, ya no habría jamás una felicitación de su maestro ni pasteles de ramen por parte de Kushina.

Ya no quedaba nada.

No existía el lejano olor de su madre—casi disipado en su memoria— ni los brazos de Sakumo que lo alzaban al cielo cuando era niño. Ya no habría nunca más la risa de Obito ni sus sueños puros, ya no estaría Rin con su dulzura y cuidados desinteresados. No existirían nuevamente entrenamientos con Minato, no más enseñanzas ni ánimos. Ya no vería a Kushina sonriendo y tratándolo como si fuera el futuro hermano de su retoño, aceptándolo sin problemas.

Ya no, nunca más

No habría un pequeño Naruto que extendiese sus brazos hasta él, que sonriese ajeno al mal del mundo.

No podría jamás, se dijo, ni siquiera podría imaginar como hubiese sido su vida si, en un momento de locura, hubiera tomado a Naruto en brazos y hubiese corrido, lejos, tan lejos como pudiera. A un lugar donde solo fuese Naruto y no el horrendo Kyubi.

Kakashi se llevó las manos al rostro, temblando, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban unas tras otra para salir, para llorar por todo cuanto había tenido y perdido. Y se sintió roto como una muñeca vieja, olvidado y calcinado hasta en lo más profundo de su alma.

Porque tenía prohibido ser feliz.

**Fin.**


End file.
